The present invention relates to weather monitoring equipment and more particularly to rain sampling devices capable of independent operation at remote locations.
In recent years concerns have arisen about the chemical composition of rainfall. In particular, acid rain has been shown to have a detrimental impact on the environment. Consequently, it has become important to be able to sample rainfall according to predetermined schedules at remote locations. Rain sampling devices have been built in the past, but they have tended to be comparatively complex and expensive devices which have been difficult to maintain in the field. Further, past rain sampling devices have allowed for relatively short periods of operation, since by design they have required significant amounts of battery power to be supplied on a continuous basis.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rain sampling device which is of comparatively simple construction and therefore has a greater degree of functional reliability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a rain sampling device which conserves electrical power during periods when the device need not be fully operative.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a rain sampling device which is inexpensive to construct yet efficiently accomplishes its purposes.